brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nuckal
Nuckal is a Ninjago minifigure introduced in 2011 within three sets, 2173 Nuckal, 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo, and 2518 Nuckal's ATV. He is the Skulkin General of Lightning formerly under Samukai's command and later under Kruncha's command. He is one of the two tertiary antagonists of the pilot episodes and a minor antagonist for the rest of the seasons. Description Nuckal features a newly moulded, white skeleton head with Light Nougat spikes on the top and a metal eyepatch over his right eye. He wears a black pauldron, that has blue spikes coming out from the sides. Nuckal's body is exactly like the other Ninjago skeletons' except he wears a blue loincloth. His arms and legs are used by the other skeletons as well. Background The childish and unintelligent General of Lightning, Nuckal serves under the command of Samukai alongside his companion General Kruncha (whom he often fights with) and commands the skeletal legions of Lightning. He made his first appearance in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu where he was seen laying siege on Kai and Nya's village, and snuck off with the map to the Golden Weapons after having argued with Kruncha. Later he assisted in the mining for the Scythe of Quakes at the Caves of Despair and also captured Cole, Zane and Jay at the Fire Temple while Garmadon seized the Sword of Fire. Eventually, he and Kruncha traveled back to the Underworld and guarded passage to Lord Garmadon's fortress, where Nuckal performed "Ninja Searches" on all cargo entering the fort. They were both imprisoned, however, when the ninja performed the "Tornado of Creation", which locked the remaining skeleton army into a Ferris wheel-like prison, the two generals amongst them. In the Masters of Spinjitzu minisode, the two somehow escape their predicament and use the skull truck to travel to the Monastery and stole the Golden Weapons from the ninja, but the plan backfired and the weapons were returned shortly. The generals soon joined up with Wyplash and a few other remaining skeletons, and banded together and traveled to the Fire Temple. At the temple, they discovered a hidden entrance to the Underworld, where they attempted to release more skeletons and gain vengeance for Samukai. However, Kai and Nya apprehended their plan and caused the skeletons to retreat, trapping Kruncha and Nuckal out of the Underworld in the process. In Never Trust a Snake, Nuckal and Kruncha appeared as "substitute teachers" for a boarding school for bad boys, but were tied and gagged by Lloyd Garmadon and Pythor P. Chumsworth when they invaded the school. They were freed by Cole, but made them promise to leave Ninjago. Nuckal appears with his friend Kruncha in the episode Tick Tock playing rock, paper, scissors, until they see Sensei Wu and is scared off by him. He next appears in "The Royal Blacksmiths" in the crowd during the Ninjago Talent Show, booing the ninjas next Kruncha. He also appears with Kruncha in the Episode "All of Nothing", when Lord Garmadon sends the Skullkin at the Serpentine. He made an appearance in "Day of the Great Devourer" participating in the "Take back Ninjago Rally" wearing a hat with fruits, while dancing to "We want the Snakes to Slither away!". In "Double Trouble" his cotton candy was stolen by the Bizarro Cole. In "Ninjaball Run", he and Kruncha participated using the Skull Truck. They performed adequately, using their large vehicle to their advantage. When they realized Lloyd and the ninja were working together, they shot out a hand with a chain to grab onto Lloyd's Ultra Dragon. Lloyd was spun out, but the truck was still connected to the dragon, via the chain. The chain wrapped around a tree, which the truck rammed into. In Wrong Place, Wrong Time Nuckal sees both the Kais, but says nothing. In The Invitation he and Kruncha partake in a Slither Pit fight. Variants Notes * Though Nuckal's element is lightning, on the Spinjitzu Zone card dictionary he is listed as a fire character.http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/SpinjitzuZone/CardDictionary/Default.aspx#7 * His name is a pun on the word "knuckle" as in a bone within the hand, probably referring to his power of his fist. * In 55000 LEGO Universe, Nuckal is often sought after for his abundance of drops, although this decreased before the cancellation due to a patch reducing his drop ratio. * He and Kruncha make several cameo appearances in the Ninjago: Rise of The Snakes episodes, despite the fall of the Skeleton Army. * He, along with the Skeleton Army, appears in "All of Nothing", attacking the Serpentine. * In LEGO Universe, on the second-to-last day (January 29), Nuckal Helmets were given out, and players were able to wear them on their heads. * In LEGO Universe, Nuckal had metallic colour of his head spikes. * In LEGO Universe Nuckal was the only boss on Crux Prime that didn't have an achievement for defeating him. However, he did count as a "point" on the "named enemy" achievement. *He appears in Day of The Great Devourer wearing a sombrero. *Although he and Kruncha drive each other crazy, they are good friends and are always together. *In the episodes he is always acting childish and happy. * Nuckal, Kruncha and Samukai are the only Skeletons that have proper lines in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * Nuckal is the only Skulkin General whose spinner is not translucent. * In the Ninjago Official Guide Book, he was mistakenly given him Kruncha's description, and Kruncha was given his. * A running gag in the show is Cole stealing his cotton candy. * He has never been shown to drive the skull truck. LEGO.com Description Gallery nuckal ninjago.png|Nuckal from LEGO Battles: Ninjago. nuckal poster.jpg|Nuckal poster Nuckal-1.png|Nuckal on his spinner. NuckalArt.jpg|Artwork of Nuckal. NuckaLU.png|Nuckal in LEGO Universe. Nuckal.png|CGI of Nuckal Prisoners of Kryptarium Prison in the Fight..png Kruncha and Nuckal don't see Cole and Jay.png Nuckal bit the rock.png Samukai, Kruncha and Nuckal are here.png Appearances ; Sets * 2173 Nuckal * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo * 2518 Nuckal's ATV * 70665 The Samurai Mech ; TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Pilot Episodes'' *** "Way of the Ninja" *** "The Golden Weapon" *** "King of Shadows" *** "Weapons of Destiny" ** Mini-Movies *** "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" ** Season 1 *** "Never Trust a Snake"" *** "Tick Tock" *** "The Royal Blacksmiths" *** "All of Nothing" *** "The Day of the Great Devourer" ** Season 2 *** "Double Trouble" *** "Ninjaball Run" *** "Wrong Place, Wrong Time '' *** "The Last Voyage" ;Video game appearances * 55000 LEGO Universe * LEGO Battles: Ninjago ;Magazines * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - front cover, "Lessons of the Dojo!" Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:LEGO Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Battles minifigures